Choze
Choze (チョゼ, Choze) is a Martial Artist and user of the Voter's Fist. Appearance Choze has light color eyes and hair that is parted on the left side. He wears a grey turtleneck with checker patterns on it and black gloves. He also seems to be one of the only characters to be missing eyebrows. Personality Choze is an arrogant man that looks down at others. During combat, he is quite vicious and bloodthirsty, just like Bakuzan, since he often beat his opponent in the verge of death. During the Super Fight, Choze claims that the only reason he did not kill his opponents was because the referee interfered, implying that he enjoys killing people. He is shown to be extremely sadistic, to the point where the screams and tears of his opponent is merely "fun" for him. Furthermore, he also has the mindset of a supremacist in term of racial superiority since he thinks that his masterpiece genetic material and careful genetic breeding practice of his clan can make him and his clan superior to others normal and feeble population of the earth. As a result, he arrogantly announces that he and his clan will someday rule the world just because he and his clan have superior genes and the tournament is the perfect opportunity to show his supremacist and racist ideal to the world. His cockiness also extends to the fact that despite witnessing Saitama's and Suiryu's display of power, he is still confident enough to take time to relax and brag about his power before deciding to kill both of them. However, his extreme arrogance is also his undoing since he focuses too much time on supremacist philosophy making him foolishly let his guard down and get defeated with one punch by Saitama, who finds him very annoying. History He belongs to a clan of people dedicated to create genetic perfection and purity in the effort to create a master race. He was bred to be the perfect human under his clan. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Choze made an announcement during his campaign that he views lowly of the other contestants and has caused a sensation. Choze is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Choze has participated in the tournament. While watching the match between Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the latter strength, easily defeating his opponent. He easily defeats Mentai in his first match, surprising the audience and the crowd with his overwhelming power. Choze is mentioned to having said that he feels that he is the true front runner in the tournament. In the second match, he viciously defeats Dave by beating him to near death. Monster Association Arc During his fight against Saitama, he talks too much about his genetic superior view during the fight and eventually foolishly let his guard down, which makes Saitama sends him flying to silent him in order to release his boredom. In the end, like what Saitama said, he is just a mere human no matter how pure or superior his genetics are. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his powers. He was strong enough to easily and brutally defeat Mentai in their match without taking damage. His superhuman strength comes from the careful breeding technique from his clan since the day he was born. Fighting Style Voter's Fist or The Fist Of The Pure Blood Master Race (選民血脈格闘術, Senmin ketsumyaku kakutō jutsu): He doesn't have the chance to show his style since he was sent flying by Saitama for talking too much during the fight. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male